


Just three dudes stuck in a cave, one of which has dangerously low cultivation

by KilliNgHyde



Series: Magical Nie clan fuck cave series [2]
Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Degradation, all the dubcon implications of fuck or die scenarios, dubcon, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilliNgHyde/pseuds/KilliNgHyde
Summary: "Okay, message received. You want to do it yourself? That's fine with me, I'll just stay here and watch as you fuck your pleading little brother into a quivering pulp. But you better tie my hands behind my back, because if they're in front I'll definitely make myself come watching you. Again, I've been in a cell for weeks, it wouldn't take much, and this is a real depraved gift from the heavens."
Relationships: Niè Míngjué/Niè Huáisāng, Xue Yang/Nie Huaisang, Xue Yang/Nie Huaisang/Nie Mingjue
Series: Magical Nie clan fuck cave series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774204
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1: one single cup of water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filthy and I apologize.

When death was near, Xue Yang got hard. Didn't matter if it was his death or someone else's, the prospect just excited him. It was lucky, given the kind of life he led.

After too many weeks spent in the dungeons of the unclean realms, Nie Mingjue decided it had been long enough and it was time for serious measures. If he wasn't going to tell them the location of the yin iron, they would make him. Fine, Xue Yang had lived through torture before, he wasn't afraid of it. He had the kind of endurance that forced jailers to step back, afraid of drawing too close to that line that separated unconsciousness and death. And they couldn't kill him, not without giving the Wens the excuse they were so desperately waiting for to decimate their entire fucking clan. But no, said Nie Mingjue, the Nie clan did not debase itself with torture.

\----

The Nie clan possessed many treasures. Not the golden, shimmering trinkets the Jins were so fond of, but ancient, powerful magic buried under the earth.

They hesitated always, to do anything which might bring attention to it (the great treasures of the Nie clan were a jealously kept secret) but with time running out, the Nie brothers decided they would simply have to be very careful. They would blindfold Xue Yang, keep him as ignorant to the location and details as possible, and push him along towards the deep slithering caves of the Nie tomb. The depths were so great it was easy to get lost and never be found again, and even the sect heirs themselves did not fully know every single spirit, seal, magical artifact buried in those depths. But one specific artefact they did know about was said to be capable of forcing the truth from unwilling prisoners, possessing them to answer truthfully every question put to them. Even if Xue Yang figured out what was happening, no one would believe him. He wouldn't know where the tomb was located, how to get to it, how to enter it safely. It would only be a lowlife's fairy tale, about the Nie's magical truth exacting column. An excuse for having broken easily under torture. And for it, Wen Ruohan would kill him, no doubt, and the Nies would have their hands clean. It was a perfect solution. So Nie Mingjue and Nie Huaisang discreetly removed Xue Yang from his cell, blindfolded and tied up, and set him on the back of a horse to ride to the Nie ancestral catacombs. Nie Huaisang was the one familiar with the tomb's magic, and Nie Mingjue keept hold of the prisoner and defended them against any physical danger they might encounter. They didn't need anybody else, it was better this way, more discreet. All that the few trusted generals who knew they were even gone had been told was that the clan leader and his brother were taking the prisoner away with the intention of finally making him talk.

\-----

Xue Yang wasn't worried, from his uncomfortable position slung over the horse. No more cage meant a lot of new, fresh opportunities to escape. He grabbed the first one that presented itself, rolling off the horse's back at the most dangerous time, when it was running at full gallop, and landing on the ground, crawling into a plot of bushes. He hurried to take off his bindings and blindfold, but didn't manage to run far before Nie Mingjue, on his sword now, overtook him and knocked him out for good measure.

When he woke up, it took him less than a second to evaluate his new surroundings. The temperature and humidity had changed brutally. Were they underground? He could hear from the way the steps resonated that they were surrounded by stone. Occasional drips of water echoed against the walls, giving him an image of a rather large cave, filled with descending stalactites. Nie Mingjue had him slung over his shoulder, it wasn't much more comfortable than the horse.

"Alright, I think we're quite deep enough, can you take off the blindfold now? From what I'm hearing the area must be quite a sight." Nie Mingjue didn't startle. He'd probably felt the change in breathing when Xue Yang had woken up. He wondered if Nie Huaisang had, a little bit.

"We won't. You're keeping the blindfold on until you're back in your cell." Said Huaisang in his delicate, lilting tones.

"Aww come on. I'm a simple commoner I haven't seen many pretty sights, and you both know once the truth is out of me, I'm as good as dead. Won't you grant a last look at beauty to a condemned man? I thought the Nies were honorable.'' Nie Mingjue grunted in response.

"If you don't cease the talking of your own volition, we'll gag you on top of it. Shut your mouth, Xue Yang." Xue Yang sighed.

"Alright fine. Keep the blindfold on, but at least put me down? Aren't you tired of carrying me? I'm no light weight. I know I'm tired of being carried by you, like I'm a fucking sack of flour and not a human person with a tender belly." Nie Mingjue stopped in his tracks and unceremoniously let him drop from his shoulder. Xue Yang landed right on his ass on the cold, hard ground.

"You make a lot of demands for a murderer. Don't you know you forfeited your rights to comfort when you massacred an entire clan? Get up and walk if you're so eager, but stop your whining." Xue Yang got up enthusiastically and presented his bound hands, for someone to guide him in the darkness. It was Nie Huaisang's small hand that slid under the bindings and tugged him forward, to his surprise. The little mouse didn't seem afraid of him, as any weak person should. He thought it amusing and wondered for a bit if there was something he could do with that, whether in the way of escape or of amusement.

Then the pace stopped, and Xue Yang felt the two brothera exchange some silent communication, Xue Yang spared them the trouble.

"We're lost aren't we? Is this what the little silent conversation is about? Well, I have to say I expected no less of the great clan of Nie than getting lost in their own fucking cave. Brilliant, wonderful. How about walking back and trying again? Or maybe try another day? Let's just go home and..." he brutally threw himself aside, to avoid something that flown straight at him. He rolled away, crouching, and pulled off his blindfold. It hadn't been Nie Mingjue losing his temper, it seemed. There were dozens of rocks flying accross the cave aggressively, attacking indiscrimiately, Nie Mingjue was deflecting them all with his sword, Nie Huaisang behind him. Xue Yang saw there the opportunity for escape, and started running back towards where they'd come from. He reeached the end of the path but... It seemed there were only miles and miles of cave wall stretching out. What the hell? He turned around and saw what had to be the only way in and out of this cave, in the other direction, right behind the Nie brothers. Well, fuck. He took a deep breath and ran back, taking care to steer clear of them as best he could and ran through the opening. The two Nies weren't far behind him, and once they made their way in, another stone slab fell heavily behind them, blocking the way again.

"Huaisang, what the hell is happening." Shouted Nie Mingjue, leaning on his saber.

"Da-Ge, calm yourself. I don't know, I need a moment to think." Xue Yang had fallen from his spot as their number one priority, that was a good first step. He quietly started worrying at the rope that tied his wrists together as he looked around, trying to figure out their situation. "The truth evoking pillar should be very close to us, if you focus you can feel the waves of energy. The flying rocks earlier...and the fact they they stopped once we entered the room...I think we were being goaded in here. There is something strange about this specific room." Xue Yang had to agree. Something about the air, a sickly sweet taste on the back of his tongue. He breathed it in deeper. No, his knowledge was too limited. He couldn't tell was wrong about the place. He bit down on the observation he was about to make, best not remind the Nie brothers of his presence, actually.

"We know the catacombs have disorienting spells placed all over the area, the rocks earlier might have been an illusion." Nie Mingjue walked towards the walled up entrance and gave it a firm kick that resonated. Illusion or not they couldn't pass through.

"Whats the point of specifically directing us in here then?" Asked Nie Mingjue. Xue Yang couldn't hold his tongue.

"Hey, do your ancestral caves have man-eating tendencies?'' They both turned sharply to him. "Yeah, I bet they do. That's gotta be it.'' Huaisang looked pensive for a moment, and said very slowly.

"He's right. What trapped us in here is feeding off our spiritual energy. Focus inward. Can you feel it?" Xue Yang took stock of his energy reserves. He was a particularly talented cultivator, and the feeding was so subtle and minimal he could barely notice. No doubt Nie Mingjue couldn't feel it at all. But yes, something was being siphoned out of him. Something specific...

"Yang energy! Thats what's being taken. Haha, how interesting." Nie Mingjue's head turned sharply towards his brother. He, on the other hand, was probably feeling the loss acutely. Nie Mingjue's reserves were like an ocean, you could feel it, radiating off of him from behind his broad, rippling chest. Xue Yang's own reserves were like a large lake, and before meeting Nie Mingjue he'd thought himself exceptionally gifted in the world.

Nie Huaisang could hardly have more than a single cup. Already he seemed to be feeling the loss. Xue Yang burst into laughter.

Enraged, Nie Mingjue flew towards him and slammed him against the cave wall by the neck. "Quit your laughing scoundrel, or I'll do more than simply gag you. What could you possibly find funny about this?" Seriously? What _couldn't_ he find funny about this?

"Sect leader Nie you can't be seriously asking me that. Look at him." Already, behind them, Nie Huaisang was starting to lose his composure. His face was flushing red, he was trembling. His feet were losing their ability to support him. Xue Yang's mouth broke into a toothy grin. "He'll die soon, if nothing's done. And the thought of what has to be done is hysterical, sect leader Nie." Horror dawned on Nie Mingjue's face. His black eyebrows descended angrily on his eyes, it was as though they had a life of their own with how much they were moving, twitching.

"Look, sect leader Nie, I'll make you a deal, take off the rope on my wrists, let go of my neck, and promise to release me once we get out, and I'll keep your weak brother from dying a pathetic, dishonorable death. Its a fair price really, how much is your brother's life worth?" Nie Mingjue was shaking with rage. He could see there was no way out and it amused Xue Yang to no end. "I'm positively brimming with Yang, I promise I'll fill him up real nice. Haven't had a good fuck since I was thrown into your cell, not for lack of trying, but I'll be gentle since I bet he's a vir-" Nie Mingjue struck him to the ground. Xue Yang raised his head and spat out the blood that had burst from his cheek. "Okay, message received. You want to do it yourself? That's fine with me, I'll just stay here and watch as you fuck your pleading little brother into a quivering pulp. You better tie my hands behind my back though, because if they're in front I'll definitely make myself come watching you. Again, I've been in a cell for _weeks_ , it wouldn't take much, and this is a real depraved gift from the heavens. I bet your cock is as impressive as your sword, or wait, is it the opposite?" Nie Mingjue grabbed the front of his clothing and lifted him up, and Xue Yang really thought he was about to be beaten to death, but they both stilled, hearing a whine from behind them.

Nie Huaisang had stopped trying to remain standing, and fallen to his side. He'd stuck his arms between his legs and rutted up against them, still too clear minded and embarrassed to simply take his cock out and stroke it, yet too aroused to be able to keep from touching himself completely. He looked utterly pathetic and Xue Yang was delighted. His pretty little face was all red and screwed up from the effort not to make any more noise. Nie Mingjue looked frozen in place by the horror, and Xue Yang took advantage of it to remove his clothing from Nie Mingjue's hand.

"So then, are you letting him die? Is that it? Die with his hard cock in his hand? Well, it's not my problem anyway. Have fun burying his body, explaining to the mourners why his corpse has a hard-on." Xue Yang was wheezing with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Oh, you want me to finger fuck your brother more respectfully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 10 years have passed since the last update and thanks to all of you who commented!

Nie Mingjue looked down and considered, very seriously, whether to raise his saber and remove Xue Yang's head from his body. It would be very easy. He could do it in one swift movement, and he had to actually strain the muscles of his arm to keep fron raising it and cutting that voice off for good. He turned to his brother. His brother who was in pain, suffering. He couldn't help him. He wanted to offer some comfort but the shame of the situation was like a barrier, he couldn't approach, couldn't touch Huaisang when he was like this. Xue Yang was right, if nothing was done he would die. And they were trapped in a cave under the earth, countless paces from anybody else. There was only Xue Yang and himself, and he couldn't quite decide which was the most stomach turning option.

"Hey young master Nie. Take away your hands, if you come right now you'll lose the last of your Yang energy and wither on the spot." Xue Yang said, leaning back, bored, uninterested. Why was he even saying anything?

"Hnn...I can't...i can't help it..." There were tears gathering in the corners of Nie Huaisang's eyes. Once again Nie Mingjue wanted to reach out, but couldn't.

"Yeah, figures. Come on sect leader, at least tie him up while you agonize over which one of us ends up fucking him, so he'll stay alive long enough for it." He swallowed his rage for the moment. Yes, at least there was one thing he could do. Action to take. Detached. Clinical. He walked over to Huaisang and kneeled beside him. He didn't have any rope, except...

Xue Yang seemed to have read his mind, presenting his bound wrists with a bit too much joy. No time to be angry about that too, add it to the list. He undid the bindings and left Xue Yang to remove the rest of the rope by himself, as he turned back to Huaisang's shivering frame. He was so small. There were tears falling freely from his eyes now.

"Da-Ge...Da-Ge im sorry...I think its best if you tie my hands..." His words sounded choked and desperate. "I really can't move my arms you'll need to force them up...I'm sorry I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."

"Huaisang...Its not your fault. There's no point in shame right now." He said that, even as he himself was coursing with it, reeling from it, as he grabbed Huaisang's forearms and forced them away from between his legs. After a few seconds of resistance, the fight went out of him and he let Nie Mingjue maneuver him freely. Or maybe he simply was that weak. Nie Mingjue never sparred with him. He didn't know. He held both arms together in one fist, and placed his other palm flat on Huaisang's stomach to push the two apart. At the touch Huaisang let out a desperate keen, and Nie Mingjue let go of him as though he'd been burned.

Xue Yang stepped in, unafraid of Nie Mingjue blundgeoning him to death for taking the liberty, and turned Huaisang on his side, grabbing first one arm and pulling it behind his back, then the other, and tying them back together with the rope he'd just removed from himself. Huaisang didn't protest, he quietly endured it.

"That's not gonna be enough." Said Xue Yang and Nie Mingjue felt as though he'd been fighting this battle for days already. What more?

Xue Yang took Huaisang by the shoulders and lifted him to a sitting postition, leaning him back against his chest. Huaisang exhaled in response, shuddering, pressing himself into it. His body was calling out to the closest source of Yang, nothing else. It was to be expected. Xue Yang leaned over Huaisang's shoulder and spoke against his ear.

"Its not gonna be enough to keep him from coming. If he's this excited already over nothing at all, imagine how he'll feel once there's a cock in him. Or even just a few fingers." Nie Mingjue reached for his sword again.

"Xue Yang I advise you to shut your mouth before I remove your tongue."

''Sect leader, without my tongue how will I reveal my secrets?" Nie Mingjue's grip tightened on his sword as Xue Yang's wrapped his around his brother's shoulders.

"Come on sect leader, you can't escape the shame of the situation. You think it'll be any better if I don't talk? It won't. The only way out is through. Isn't that right Huaisang? I bet you're past the point of feeling shame now aren't you?" He mouthed against Huaisang's ear. "What do you say? Its true isn't it, you need a man inside so badly its like a fire. I bet if I stick a finger in, you'll come on the spot." Huaisang _was_ past that point of shame, far gone. Instead of recoiling from the disgusting words he leaned closer and _mewled,_ nodding breathlessly. "Yeah? God I knew it, you're a desperate little whore aren't you? Rubbing yourself up against me like a bitch in heat. You want to be bred just like one? Want your little cunt all filled up? Stop rubbing your legs like that." He took the shell of Huaisang's ear between his teeth and Huaisang gasped.

: _yes, yes please yes I want it, fill me up"_

Nie Mingjue had to resist the urge to run out of the room. Bang on the stone doors with his fists until it crumbled and he was let out.

"You can't run, sect leader. Come on I need your help. He'll definitely come the minute he's touched, in this state. I can keep that from happening." He put his mouth back on Huaisang's ear. "Hey princess, anything on your nice clothes I can use to tie up your cock?" Huaisang nodded.

"My hair..." when they went out for practical missions, not even the sect leader and heir bothered with elaborate hairpieces. Simple silk ribbons were enough. Xue Yang reached up, splaying his fingers on Huaisang's scalp, as if to run them through as much of his hair as possible, and Nie Mingjue felt a sudden urge to cut that hand off. Xue Yang reached the ribbon and pulled it out. Nie Mingjue hadn't seen Huaisang with his hair down since they were children. He needed to look away.

"Not the time to falter, Leader Nie, come on, take him and make sure to keep his legs spread." He turned Huaisang around and pushed him backwards, into his brother's chest. Legs spread? Huaisang had his thighs pressed tight together, so Nie Mingjue reached a hand down and pushed it between them, pushing them apart. He had both hands on the insides of Huaisang's thighs now, and once again he felt like running away. He'd never run from anything before. There was so much heat radiating off of Huaisang against his chest, it was as though he was burning with fever. Xue Yang pushed aside the robes and pushed his waistband down, just enough to expose Huaisang's leaking, red cock. Huaisang let out a whine and Nie Mingjue felt the sound vibrating against his body, and it was too much. He didn't want to see Xue Yang tie up his brother's cock, and at the same time he couldn't look away. Xue Yang slid the silk behind Huaisang's balls. He wrapped it once, twice, then tied it in a knot as Huaisang whined again, softly.

"There, he won't come no matter what. So, made up your mind, sect leader? You or me?" Nie Mingjue couldn't answer. "Maybe we should ask the concerned party? You're the one who's gonna get fucked, least we can do is let you choose which cock. Wanna weigh the options? Come on Sect Leader, take it out, let him see."

"Don't care...I don't care which just hurry...hurry up I can't wait any longer, ah..." All the while, Huaisang had wrapped his legs around Xue Yang, trying to pull him closer, bucking his hips.

"Yeah, alright, I'm taking this as a vote in my direction." He disentangled himself from the trap of Huaisang's limbs just enough to pull his own, already hard cock out, then stuck two fingers inside of Huaisang's mouth. Nie Mingjue was ready to rage again, but got inturrupted by Huaisang's moaning, and the wet, choking sounds he made around Xue Yang's fingers. He was going to run. He couldn't stay here and watch this, _listen_ to this, he would get up and hammer at the cave walls, with enough force the stone would crumble eventually.

"Hey sect leader, you thinking of leaving again? Are you seriously gonna leave your defenseless little brother in the hands of a scoundrel like me? Look at him, cockhungry little bitch, he's completely at my mercy. Who knows what I'll do if you look away? You better stay right where you are and pay attention." He pulled his fingers out, and with his other hand removed Huaisang's pants entirely, discarding his boots, until he was left with his legs completely bare. "Damn, not a scar on you, huh? Whores in kuizhou would kill for skin like this, you ever fight at all? Well it doesn't matter, come on, spread your legs." Huaisang obediently spread them, thighs shaking, and Xue Yang unceremoniously shoved his slick fingers inside of him, without warning or kindness. Nie Mingjue could have struck him, hearing Huaisang's yelp.

"I may not cut out your tongue or kill you, Xue Yang, but nothing stops me from beating you half to death once this is over. There are many ways to break a man, if you don't want to experience every single one at my hands, you will behave respectfully towards your betters.''

"Oh you want me to fingerfuck your brother more respectfully? Alright alright, it's not everyday I get to deflower a member of the gentry, that's true, I'll treat the young mistress with all the due respect." He moved his hand upwards and Huaisang let out another high pitched moan. "That better? You like that spot? Look at me being all respectful. If your cock wasn't tied up I'd rub you there until you either came all over yourself or begged me to stop and fuck you instead. It's really too bad we don't have the time...okay, feeling ready yet? Or is your little virgin hole happy enough with just my fingers?" All Huaisang could do at this point was incoherently beg for more, so Xue Yang removed his hand and got up on his knees, spitting in his hand to stroke himself.

"Hmm, that's not gonna do it, I need to wet it a bit more, don't wanna be direspectful by fucking the little bitch dry. Hey young master, wanna come over here and help? Its for your own good." Before Nie Mingjue could react, or make another fruitless threat, Huaisang struggled forward, awkward with his bound hands, and landed with his face against the area that connected Xue Yang's thigh and hip. He turned his face and began mouthing at the base of his shaft languidly, lovingly almost, pressing wet kisses on the skin around it. Xue Yang stroked his hair for a few seconds, before grabbing a handful at the back of his skull and pulling him back, directing him to the tip of his cock.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but the point is to get it nice and wet, so the kissing will have to be for later. You know how to suck a cock, young master? Ever tried it with one of your little classmates? Well, either way, drooling as much as possible usually isn't the goal, but right now is an exception so do your best. No teeth, open wide." With his hand still gripping Huaisang's head, he slowly pushed him onto his cock, until he was choking and spluttering on it. Xue Yang pulled back and then in again, hitting the back of Huaisang's throat with little shallow thrusts. Nie Mingjue's hand was on his sword again. The war with the Wen be damned, he was going to kill this man.

"Put your sword down sect leader, if you kill me you'll have to fuck him, and then you'll need to do this as well. The more he chokes the more he drools." He said in a casual tone, as though he was explaining the rules of a game of chess and not making Nie Mingjue's brother slobber on his cock. "Look at you drooling like a dog. Well done, like this I'll slip in as easily as if you had a real cunt. Okay lie back now." He pulled his cock out and patted Huaisang's cheek patronizingly, before pushing him back against Nie Mingjue's chest. He spread Huaisang's knees apart, hooking them over his shoulders and guiding his cock inside. Huaisang seized up, the mollified desperation on his face suddenly turning to alert pain, but Xue Yang only pushed forward, unheeding of Huaisang's legs shaking around his ears.

"Yeah yeah it hurts, get over it. Sheltered young masters like you need to learn to feel a little pain from time to time. Look the head's almost through. There, look, the worst is over." Huaisang seemed to relax a little but as soon as he did, Xue Yang pushed himself all the way in in one thrust, and started fucking him steadily, not giving him a second to get used to it.

"Damn, who would've thought _ah_ the devil from kuizhou would live long enough to see perform a heroic deed. I'm saving a young master's life, just out of the goodness of my heart...fuck you're tight...No need for thanks or money, doing the right thing is my only reward _hahahaha._ " Below him Huaisang was moaning and begging for more, harder, faster, and Xue Yang was only happy to oblige, hooking his thumb inside Huaisang's mouth to keep it open, making every sound louder, clearer, guttural and obscene. Every word out of Huaisang sounded degrading, spluttered and distorted by the presence of Xue Yang's finger. Xue Yang kept fucking him at the same unforgiving pace, and Huaisang's moans became louder and louder, echoing against the walls of the cave. Through the whimpering, Huaisang began to mumble around Xue Yang's finger's.

''What's that? Speak up, young mistress." Xue Yang removed his finger to rub it on Huaisang's bottom lip instead.

"...Kiss me..." Nie Mingjue couldn't believe his ears. This was somehow the worst thing he'd heard come out of Huaisang's mouth yet. Xue Yang burst into laughter and cupped Huaisang's chin.

"Awww, you want me to kiss you? Wanna pretend I'm your lover? God that's pathetic. Open your mouth, baobei." Xue Yang spat straight into Huaisang's open mouth before grabbing his face and licking inside of it. It was repulsive, Nie Mingjue recoiled involuntarily. He had to do something. He was failing his brother, having let things get this far.

Xue Yang looked straight at him, pressing himself closer, as Huaisang tilted his head up to deepen the kiss, sighing through half lidded eyes. Xue Yang closed his eyes and turned the kiss into something tender and sweet, the gentle, unbearable sounds of it resonating through the cave, more disgusting to Nie Mingjue's ears than any of the filth he'd heard so far. At the same time he relented the rhythm of his hips, and instead began rolling them languidly, brushing his hands under Huaisang's robes, over his sides. Huaisang started to whimper against his mouth, straining to press himself closer.

"Yeah? You like it better like this? Like it all soft and gentle?" Xue Yang grabbed a hold of Huaisang's hips and angled himself up. With every little movement Huaisang exhaled long and high against Xue Yang's mouth, toes curling, feet locked together behind Xue Yang's head. "You gotta tell me, otherwise I'll go back to what I was doing before, I'll fuck you like I paid for the night and spit in your mouth again." Huaisang let out a keen and pressed himself closer, struggling against the rope. "Oh you like that too? Shit, is there anything

Nie Mingjue looked down and considered, very seriously, whether to raise his saber and remove Xue Yang's head from his body. It would be very easy. He could do it in one swift movement, and he had to actually strain the muscles of his arm to keep fron raising his arm and cutting that voice off for good. He turned to his brother. His brother who was in pain, suffering. He couldn't help him. He wanted to offer some comfort but the shame of the situation was like a barrier, he couldn't approach, couldn't touch Huaisang when he was like this. Xue Yang was right, if nothing was done he would die. And they were trapped in a cave under the earth, countless paces from anybody else. There was only Xue Yang and himself, and he couldn't quite decide which was the most stomach turning option.

"Hey young master Nie. Take away your hands, if you come right now you'll lose the last of your Yang energy and wither on the spot." Xue Yang said, leaning back, bored, uninterested. Why was he even saying anything?

"Hnn...I can't...i can't help it..." There were tears gathering in the corners of Nie Huaisang's eyes. Once again Nie Mingjue wanted to reach out, but couldn't.

"Yeah, figures. Come on sect leader, at least tie him up while you agonize over which one of us ends up fucking him, so he stays alive long enough for it to happen." He swallowed his rage for the moment. Yes, at least there was one thing he could do. Action to take. Detached. Clinical. He walked over to Huaisang and kneeled beside him. He didn't have any rope, except...

Xue Yang seemed to have read his mind, presenting his bound wrists with a bit too much joy. No time to be angry about that too, add it to the list. He undid the bindings and left Xue Yang to remove the rest of the rope by himself, as he turned back to Huaisang's shivering frame. He was so small. There were tears falling freely from his eyes now.

"Da-Ge...Da-Ge im sorry...I think its best if you tie my hands..." His words sounded choked and desperate. "I really can't move my arms you'll need to force them up...I'm sorry I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."

"Huaisang...Its not your fault. There's no point in shame right now." He said that, even as he himself was coursing with it, reeling from it, as he grabbed Huaisang's forearms and forced them away from between his legs. After a few seconds of resistance, the fight went out of him and he let Nie Mingjue maneuver him freely. Or maybe he simply was that weak. Nie Mingjue never sparred with him. He didn't know. He held both arms together in one fist, and placed his other palm flat on Huaisang's stomach to push the two apart. At the touch Huaisang let out a desperate keen, and Nie Mingjue let go of him as though he'd been burned.

Xue Yang stepped in, unafraid of Nie Mingjue blundgeoning him to death for taking the liberty, and turned Huaisang on his side, grabbing first one arm and pulling it behind his back, then the other, and tying them back together with the rope he'd just removed from himself. Huaisang didn't protest, he quietly endured it.

"That's not gonna be enough." Said Xue Yang and Nie Mingjue felt as though he'd been fighting this battle for days already. What more?

Xue Yang took Huaisang by the shoulders and lifted him to a sitting postition, leaning him back against his chest. Huaisang exhaled in response, shuddering, pressing himself into it. His body was calling out to the closest source of Yang, nothing else. It was to be expected. Xue Yang leaned over Huaisang's shoulder and spoke against his ear.

"Its not gonna be enough to keep him from coming. If he's this excited already over nothing at all, imagine how he'll feel once there's a cock in him. Or even just a few fingers." Nie Mingjue reached for his sword again.

"Xue Yang I advise you to shut your mouth before I remove your tongue."

''Sect leader, without my tongue how will I reveal my secrets?." Nie Mingjue's grip tightened on his sword as Xue Yang's wrapped his around his brother's shoulders. "Come on sect leader, you can't escape the shame of the situation. You think it'll be any better if I don't talk? It won't. The only way out is through. Isn't that right Huaisang? I bet you're past the point of feeling shame now aren't you?" He mouthed against Huaisang's ear. "What do you say? Its true isn't it, you need a man inside so badly its like a fire. I bet if I stick a finger in, you'll come on the spot." Huaisang * _was_ * past that point of shame, far gone. Instead of recoiling from the disgusting words he leaned closer and * _mewled_ *, nodding breathlessly. "Yeah? God I knew it, you're a desperate little whore aren't you? Rubbing yourself up against me like a bitch in heat. You want to be bred just like one? Want your little cunt all filled up? Stop rubbing your legs like that." He took the shell of Huaisang's ear between his teeth and Huaisang gasped.

* _yes, yes please yes I want it, fill me up_ *

Nie Mingjue had to resist the urge to run out of the room. Bang on the stone doors with his fists until it crumbled and he was let out. "You can't run, sect leader. Come on I need your help. He'll definitely come the minute he's touched, in this state. I can keep that from happening." He put his mouth back on Huaisang's ear. "Hey princess, anything on your nice clothes I can use to tie up your cock?" Huaisang nodded

"My hair..." when they went out for practical missions, not even the sect leader and heir bothered with elaborate hairpieces. Simple silk ribbons were enough. Xue Yang reached up into his hair, splaying his fingers on Huaisang's scalp, as if to run them through as much of his hair as possible, and Nie Mingjue felt a sudden urge to cut that hand off. Xue Yang reached the ribbon and pulled it out. Nie Mingjue hadn't seen Huaisang with his hair down since they were children. He needed to look away.

"Not the time to falter, Leader Nie, come on, take him and make sure to keep his legs spread." He turned Huaisang around and pushed him backwards, into his brother's chest. Legs spread? Huaisang had his thighs pressed tight together, so Nie Mingjue reached a hand down and pushed it between them, pushing them apart. He had both hands on the insides of Huaisang's thighs now, and once again he felt like running away. He'd never run from anything before. There was so much heat radiating off of Huaisang against his chest, it was as though he was burning with fever. Xue Yang pushed aside the robes and pulled down his pants just enough to expose Huaisang's leaking cock, red and painful looking. Huaisang let out a whine and Nie Mingjue felt the sound vibrating against his body, and it was too much. He didn't want to see Xue Yang tie up his brother's cock, and at the same time he couldn't look away. Xue first folded the ribbon in two, then slid the silk behind Huaisang's balls. He wrapped it once, twice, then tied it in a knot as Huaisang whined again, softly.

"There, he won't come no matter what. So, made up your mind, sect leader? You or me?" Nie Mingjue couldn't answer. "Maybe we should ask the concerned party? You're the one who's gonna get fucked, least we can do is let you choose which cock. Wanna weigh the options? Come on Sect Leader, take it out, let him see."

"Don't care...I don't care which just hurry...hurry up I can't wait any longer, ah..." All the while, Huaisang wrapped his legs around Xue Yang and tried to pull him closer, bucking his hips.

"Yeah, alright, I'm taking this as a vote in my direction." He disentangled himself from the trap of Huaisang's limbs just enough to pull his own, already hard cock out, then immediately stuck two fingers inside of Huaisang's mouth. Nie Mingjue was ready to rage again, but was inturrupted by Huaisang's moaning, and the wet, choking sounds he made around Xue Yang's fingers. He was going to run. He couldn't stay here and watch this, * _listen_ * to this, he would get up and hammer at the cave walls or something. Huaisang was gripping the fabric of his sleeves, but he wouldn't have the strength to keep him here.

"Hey sect leader, you thinking of leaving again? Are you seriously gonna leave your defenceless little brother in the hands of a scoundrel like me? Look at him, cockhungry little bitch, he's completely at my mercy. Who knows what I'll do if you look away? You better stay right where you are and pay attention." He pulled his fingers out, and with his other hand removed Huaisang's pants entirely, discarding his boots, so he was left with his legs completely bare. "Damn, not a scar on you, huh? Whores in kuizhou would kill for skin like this, you ever fight at all? Well it doesn't matter, come on, spread your legs." Huaisang obediently spread them, thighs shaking, and Xue Yang unceremoniously shoved his slick fingers inside of him, without warning or kindness. Nie Mingjue could have struck him, hearing Huaisang's yelp.

"I may not cut out your tongue or kill you, Xue Yang, but nothing stops me from beating you half to death once this is over. There are many ways to break a man, if you don't want to experience every single one at my hands, you will behave respectfully towards your betters.''

"Oh you want me to fingerfuck your brother more respectfully? Alright alright, it's not everyday I get to fuck a member of the gentry, that's true, and a virgin at that, I'll treat the young mistress with all the due respect." He moved his hand upwards and Huaisang let out another high pitched moan. "That better? You like that spot? Look at me being all respectful. If your cock wasn't tied up I'd rub you there until you either came all over yourself or begged me to stop and fuck you instead. It's really too bad we don't have the time...okay, feeling ready yet? Or is your little virgin hole happy enough with just my fingers?" All Huaisang could do at this point was incoherently beg for more, and so Xue Yang removed his hand and got up on his knees, spitting in his hand to stroke himself.

"Yeah...that's not gonna do it, I'll need to wet it a bit more, don't wanna be direspectful by fucking the little bitch dry. Hey young master, wanna come over here and help? Its for your own good." Before Nie Mingjue could react, or make another fruitless threat, Huaisang struggled forward, awkward with his bound hands, and landed with his face against the place that connected Xue Yang's thigh and hip. He turned his face and began mouthing at the base of his shaft languidly, lovingly almost, pressing wet kisses on the skin around it. Xue Yang stroked his hair for a few seconds, before grabbing a handful at the back of his skull and pulling him back, directing him to the tip of his cock. "I appreciate your enthusiasm but the point is to get it nice and wet so the kissing will have to be for later. You know how to suck a cock, young master? Ever tried it with one of your little classmates? Well, either way, drooling as much as possible usually isn't the goal, but right now is an exception so do your best. No teeth, open wide." With his hand still gripping Huaisang's head, he slowly pushed him onto his cock, until he was choking and spluttering on it. Xue Yang pulled back and then in again, hitting the back of Huaisang's throat with little shallow thrusts. Nie Mingjue's head was on his sword again. The war with the Wen be damned, he was going to kill this man.

"Put your sword down sect leader, if you kill me you'll have to fuck him, and then you'll need to do this as well. The more he chokes the more he drools." He said it in a casual tone, as though he was explaining the rules of a game of chess and not making Nie Mingjue's brother slobber on his cock. "Look at you drooling like a dog. Well done, like this I'll slip in as easily as if you had a real cunt. Okay lie back now." He pulled his cock out and patted Huaisang's cheek patronizingly, before pushing him back against Nie Mingjue's chest. He spread Huaisang's knees apart before hooking them over his shoulders and guiding his cock inside. Huaisang seized up, the mollified desperation on his face suddenly turning to alert pain, but Xue Yang only pushed forward, unheeding of Huaisang's legs shaking around his ears.

"Yeah yeah it hurts, get over it. Sheltered young masters like you need to learn to feel a little pain from time to time. Look the head's almost through. There, look, the worst is over." Huaisang seemed to relax a little but as soon as he did Xue Yang pushed himself all the way in in one thrust, and started fucking him steadily, not giving him a second to get used to it.

"Damn, who would've thought * _ah_ * the devil from kuizhou would live long enough to see himself performing a heroic deed. I'm saving a young master's life, just out of the goodness of my heart...fuck you're tight...No need for thanks or money, doing the right thing is my only reward * _hahahaha._ *" Below him Huaisang had started moaning and begging for more, harder, faster, and Xue Yang was only happy to oblige, hooking his thumb inside Huaisang's mouth to keep it open, and make every sound louder, clearer, guttural and obscene. Every word sounded degrading, spluttered and distorted by the presence of Xue Yang's finger. Xue Yang kept fucking him hard and fast, and Huaisang's moans became louder and louder, echoing against the walls of the cave. Through the whimpering, Huaisang began to mumble around Xue Yang's finger's.

''What's that? Speak up, young mistress." Xue Yang removed his finger to rub it on Huaisang's bottom lip instead.

"...Kiss me..." Nie Mingjue couldn't believe his ears. This was somehow the worst thing he'd heard come out of Huaisang's mouth yet. Xue Yang burst into laughter and cupped Huaisang's chin.

"Awww, you really want me to kiss you? Wanna pretend I'm your lover? God that's pathetic. Open your mouth, baobei." Xue Yang spat straight into Huaisang's open mouth before grabbing his face and licking the inside of his mouth. It was repulsive, Nie Mingjue recoiled involuntarily. He had to do something. He was failing his brother, having let things get this far. Xue Yang looked straight at him, pressing himself closer, as Huaisang tilted his head up to deepen the kiss, sighing through half lidded eyes. Xue Yang closed his eyes and turned the kiss into something tender and sweet, the gentle, unbearable sounds of it resonating through the cave, more disgusting to Nie Mingjue's ears than any of the filth he'd done so far. At the same time he relented the rhythm of his hips and began rolling them languidly, brushing his hands under Huaisang's robes, over his sides. Huaisang started to whimper against his mouth, straining to press himself closer.

"Yeah? You like it better like this? Like it all soft and gentle?" Xue Yang grabbed a hold of Huaisang's hips and angled himself up. With every gentle movement Huaisang exhaled long and high against Xue Yang's mouth, toes curling, feet locked together behind Xue Yang's head. "You gotta tell me, otherwise I'll go back to what I was doing before, fucking you like I paid for the night and spitting in your mouth." Huaisang let out a keen and pressed himself closer, struggling against the rope.

"Oh you like that too? Shit, is there anything you don't like? Goddamn, we should spend a day trying out everything til I find something you _hate_. That'd be fun, right? You're the kind of slut whose limits are hard to find aren't you? Don't worry, I'll find them." Huaisang was sobbing with arousal, reaching up to lick and bite at Xue Yang's lips, who kept pulling back just out of reach, smiling like a cat who should be coughing up feathers.

"...Hands...free up my hands...please."

"Aww, is that cause you wanna hold me? Sorry but as soon as I take off the rope you'll bring yourself off. Can't touch me this time, sweetheart, you'll have to marry me first. What do you say? Get married to a lowborn murderer and bring disgrace to your family? Then I can fuck you every single day. What do you say sect leader?" Nie Mingjue's answer came in the form of his fist, connecting with Xue Yang's nose and whipping his head back. God that felt good. He was going to do it again and again and again, very soon. For now, Xue Yang brought a hand to his bleeding nose and laughed as though he'd just told a good joke. He bent back down and smeared the flowing blood all over Huaisang's face and neck.

"Looks like big brother isn't so happy with the good news, what do you say, should we elope then? Come on, better get this done before he kills me while I'm still inside you. Want me to fill you up? Beg me and I'll give it to you."

"Okay...ah...Xue Yang...come inside me and I'll marry you." Xue Yang's eyes opened in shock. He cursed as he lifted Huaisang closer with one hand, thrusting into him rapidly a few times before seizing up, teeth buried in the fabric of Huaisang's shirt. After a few dozen seconds, he let go of the fabric and began licking off the blood he'd smeared all over Huaisang's face, laughing.

"Alright, how is it now, you still horny enough to fuck a criminal? I bet the ribbon's starting to hurt now." He reached between them, and before Nie Mingjue could stop him, pulled off the ribbon in one quick motion. Huaisang began to trash and rub up against him, and while Nie Mingjue struggled to hold him down, Xue Yang gave him a few quick strokes and brought him over the edge, immediately removing his hand and pulling his cock out, stepping back just out of reach. He laughed as Huaisang begged for contact, fucking upwards against nothing, tears streaming down his face as he came all over his stomach and thighs.

"Hahaha, it's awful isn't it? Worse than not coming at all? Yeah, I'd be crying too, all that fucking for an orgasm that barely feels like anything, it's the worst." Xue Yang was giggling. Nie Mingjue took Huaisang by the shoulders and delicately laid him down on his side, before turning to Xue Yang and punching him in the face a second time, hard enough to send him flying back, landing on the ground. Xue Yang didn't get up, but he didn't stop laughing either.

"Oh, I know I won't live long enough to tell, but what a great life it's been, to be able to say the sect leader of Nie punched me in the face because I didn't make his brother come hard enough." Nie Mingjue walked over to him and lifted him by the collar.

"Ahhh, and now that he came we're back to where we started, what a pity it was all for nothing. I'd go back and fix my mistake but, Sect Leader Nie, I really have terrible stamina. I won't be able to get hard again for a while at least...ah, hold on Sect Leader, wait a bit before you kill me. You're gonna fuck your own darling little brother right after killing a man? Now what a way to sully him twice, spreading him open on blood covered fingers!"

Nie Mingjue hurled him to the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach, and after spluttering and coughing for a few seconds, Xue Yang laughed and laughed and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does anyone ever write smut that doesn't have xue yang in it? He's so funny! Unsung hero of the story for being so committed to making the Nie brothers fuck in front of him. New captain of USS niecest, etc etc. This is the best day of Xue Yang's life. And yes this domestic bitch has a marriage kink. Propose to him and he'll come on the spot.


End file.
